Talk:Glowing Ice
Seems very interesting, considering about half of water magic spells are hexs this seems like glowing gaze for hydromancers. ^^Kalle Damos Glowing Gaze, Glowstone, Glowing Ice...where's the Air Magic equivalent? (T/ ) 01:45, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Well I've noticed that air magic tends to have the cheepest spells in the ele line, so energy managment is not really an issue.Kalle Damos Erm, Lightning Orb, Lightning Hammer <- your penultimate Air Magic spells, one is 15 Energy, the other is 25, that's not cheap compared to say... Fireball and Liquid Flame, arguably the most efficient Fire spells. (T/ ) 13:38, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Surely, this list isn't finished yet. They may still make it, perhaps Afterglow? Like what happens after a lightning strike? --BeeD 02:00, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :List is complete, all 100 'standard' skills are accounted for. And air doesn't really have a condition associated with it (Weakness got stolen away), so you really can't give it an energy management skill unless it's 'if target foe is knocked down, gain x energy'. Which probably won't happen any time soon. Blind would be problematic, since more often than not, it would be drawn right off, so you can't capitalise on it as well as the others. Considering overall costs though, air really doesn't need that kind of energy management. --Kale Ironfist 02:11, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::If you're using the expensive Air Magic spells, you're probably going dual attunements anyway. --72.194.81.63 02:33, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Listen. Fire magic specialty is burning. Earth magic weakness (and wards). Water Magic is Hexes. What does Lightning magic have? ARMOR PENETRATION. How are they going to make an energy management skill for that? They are either going to have to use it with blind (very unlikely due to Blinding Surge, less they make it cost 15 energy) or knockdown, which lightning spells also have a very few of (Thunderclap, Mind Shock). So the question is, how are they going to throw this energy management skill in? --Lann 15:37, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Um... blind?? 07:41, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I can see it like this. : 5, link=Activation Time|Activation1, link=Recharge|Recharge8 :Lightning Rod: Hex. Target foe is hexed with Lightning Rod for '''2...8' seconds. If you deal Lightning damage to that foe with a spell while they are Hexed with Lightning Rod, you gain 2...8 energy and Lightning Rod ends. Lightning Rod does 7...35 Lightning damage when it ends. This damage has 25% Armor penetration.'' :A bit harder than the others to pull off since it's prone to any Anti-Hex skills, but it maintains the same pattern of 5e, 1s, 8r. It is marginally better because it's like Lightning Surge for spike, albeit very weak one. It would be interesting because Rits could use it too, with Spirit Rift and stuff. (T/ ) 02:42, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Or hit them with a lightning damage weapon, which makes it superior to the others, since you can gain energy just from wanding... Glowing Ice needs a water hex to get the energy. --Kale Ironfist 03:07, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Has to be through a spell, read description more carefully ;) No free energy from Wanding, or else it would be Elite! Glowing Ice requirement is not at all hard since Water Magic specializes in Hexes anyways. (T/ ) 03:11, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::D'oh, I has been pwned by skim reading again. --Kale Ironfist 03:17, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::You forget all the other energy management spells are just that, spells, not hexes. That would make this weaker and stronger. Mabye if the energy gain was 0...8, make it less attractive to channeling rits. It still doesnt fall in the same order as spells like the rest do. But I see what your trying to get across. --Lann 15:33, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Forget what I said. Rits got nerfed through exhaustion as it is, this won't be much help. --Lann 15:35, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Don't tell me I am the only one who sees this as being a very effective skill to follow Shatterstone in a spike? at 15 Water you deal 100 initially then 50 more a second later with the +9 energy and then another 100 a second later... I find this better then freezing gust since it deals damage no matter what and has the bonus energy if the ice hex is there... so for 20 energy its 250 total damage (assuming that shaterstone hits twice) as well as you get 9 back... so 11 energy...--Saji-Kun 16:45, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Or you use Vapor Blade 84.24.206.123 16:59, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::except for vapor blade costs 15 energy and if the enemy is enchanted (which is ALL the time especially in PvP) its half damage... and no energy gain... I just did some testing with Shatterstone, and if you do it right you can actually make freezing gust hit on top of glowing ice... Shaterstone, Glwoing Ice, Freezing Gust at 15 water you get initial 100 damage then 50 from glowing ice then 80 from freezing gust... and then another 100 from shaterstone... so for 30 energy you hit for 330 damage and gain 9 energy... I think this skill is a wonderful addition to the water magic line--Saji-Kun 18:27, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::You forgot to consider aftercast, you cannot hit both glowing ice and freezing gust (unless with a half cast time, but thats unreliable) while shatterstone is on them.--67.164.57.110 19:13, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Energy Return Anyone saw that this spell returns 1 less energy than his Fire and Earth conterparts? Big Bow 23:54, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Water has less expensive spells to use, I guess. (T/ ) 23:59, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :It only returns 1 less at 16, everywhere else it returns more, except at 13 where it reruns the same. --Heurist 00:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Anet is bias against water! I wonder what they drink...-- (Talk) ( ) 01:56, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::They drink ping. P A R A S I T I C 07:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::Ping? RT | Talk 07:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Kinda stupid on their behalf IMO. Why not just make it the same as the other three? *sigh*... --Franzwald 23:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Water is the "MOST" expensive element to use, I been focusing on Water field for 3 yrs. It take a lot of energy cost and careful energy management to make Water Ele doing middle dmg + snare! I agree with one of the comment here. Anet is seriously bias with Water Magic, only because they were from a Big Company that use Ice-Element related name! Its no wonder they pay more attention on Fire magic and neglect how Water need more buff. (Just think of...the useless ""Swirling Aura"" not even a pure Water Ele would use it... and this Glowing Ice has to gain lower energy return then the other elements) Anet, do your secret revenage on somewhere else instead of nerfing your own creation. Nikaido25 01:50, 24 August 2008 (UTC)Nikaido25 :Compared to Smiting, ANet LOVES Water Magic --Gimmethegepgun 05:12, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :I've been running Water Magic myself, and as long as you don't mindlessly spam your Deep Freeze, you can get away with just Water Attunement/Glyph of Lesser Energy. If you want to spam (like, Shatterstone) you can swap GoLE for Glowing Ice for that little edge of Energy. Water definatly doesn't need a buff. Snaring big damn groups for 66% for 10 seconds flat is awesome. Spammable snares like Freezing Gust and Shard Storm are great, Blurred Vision is still a very strong anti-melee hex, and Glyph of Immolation/Steam can permanently Blind one opponent (theoretically, of course...) and deal quite nice damage. :Oh, and Fire Magic is more expensive... Earth Magic is the most nerfed and Air Magic is the most overlooked of all 4. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:34, 24 August 2008 (UTC)